Persuasion
by jellydonut16
Summary: AU "Of all the lackeys you could have chosen..." "No one can do it like you would." Itachi crossed his arms and leant back against the chair. "After all, you know Sabaku Enterprises inside and out." Stupid Itachi. Typical Gaara. GaaraxSasuke GaaSasu LEMON Read&Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Persuasion**_

"You want _me _to _what_—?" Uchiha Sasuke demanded, normally stoic onyx eyes flashing with disbelief.

Itachi, the older Uchiha of the two, smirked. "I know you can do it. And you _will_,"

Sasuke sneered, "Hn."

"It's all a matter of initiative, little brother. Strike while the iron is hot, and take out the competition."

"Of all the lackeys you could have chosen…"

"No one can do it like you would." Itachi crossed his arms and leant back against the plush leather office chair. "After all, you know Sabaku Enterprises inside and out."

**X**

Sasuke pushed the mask away from his face so he could properly examine the skyscraper. He brought up a pair of night-vision enhanced binoculars to his obsidian eyes and checked the possible entry points.

After observing the area for a week, he deduced that the night-shift sentries only inundated the top and bottom floors of the tower, though some circulated the floors in between from time to time. He had been vigilant and clocked their circulation time over the past several days.

Approximately every thirty minutes, the designated guards for the night would circulate one floor before proceeding to the next one. Once they got to the top, they would go back down to the very bottom floor, located 50 stories below.

They would arrive on each floor as a group of four before splitting into pairs and covered the ground of the symmetrically built building.

_Tch, _the Uchiha thought to himself. _Typical Gaara._

Their job was tedious, but apparently paid good money since they obsequiously met their tasks without any complaints.

The way the sentries were arranged, the way they had to circulate each and every one of the floors in a certain pattern— they were organized to borderline obsessive-compulsive disorder.

The layout of it all screamed 'control freak' in every possible way; the building beckoned for him. His presence.

But how would he be able to get in? Bright white lights were set upon the towering glass building; intercepting one of the middle floors would be too great of a risk of getting caught.

He definitely ruled out the top and bottom floors. It was a death wish waiting to happen.

With twenty-four-hour surveillance systems and armed guards, this was definitely a challenge.

Sasuke liked challenges.

**X**

He checked the time on his phone. _Soon_, the thought, as he started jogging down the stairs of the significantly shorter building that had been opposite the skyscraper. Onyx eyes glanced around the area quickly before he ducked out to the alleyway, trying to remain inconspicuous.

Albeit the fact that he was clad in a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, navy blue pants, black gloves and combat boots, if he were out in public, it'd raise too much suspicion out in public; especially with the white porcelain neko mask hiding his face.

The Uchiha concealed himself within the shadows, making his way to the sewage outlet he'd pried open earlier. He braced himself for the overwhelming smell of Kami-knows-what before getting in.

_I have to work fast, _he thought, dashing through the sewage and darting to and fro in the mind-boggling labyrinth underneath the streets of Suna. Then, there was the one— there was the manhole he needed to find. He hesitantly reached for the grubby handles and clambered up near to the top. Sasuke balanced himself, pulling out two powerful magnets with a handle one side each. He pressed them against the manhole cover and pushed it out of its place, onto the street beside him. He quickly retracted the magnets and _just _as he did, he slammed it right out into the open, onto the bottom of a truck.

"Right on time," he smirked to himself, setting his feet against the bottom of the truck as he was carried away by it.

It drove into the cargo area of Sabaku Enterprises. _The nine P.M. delivery every Friday night, _he mocked, avoiding being seen by the guards checking underneath the truck for any suspicious bombs. But they normally never check it themselves. They used a mirror attached to a long stick, and for that, he was thankful.

If the mirror came too close to the left of him, he'd scuttle over to the right. If the mirror came too close to the right of him, he'd scuttle over to the far left.

He wasn't in the mood to die… _yet_.

His arms strained in pain slightly as he waited for the guards in charge of any incoming or outgoing cargo to sift through the goods above him. It took so Kami damned long for them to finish because they were so thorough in their tasks.

Sasuke's gaze landed on the German shepherd one of the guards was handling. It spotted him, caught his scent and began barking. The Uchiha truly thought he would get caught then and there.

"Be quiet, Bandit." The handler bellowed, sending the dog to merely fidget slightly beside a wheel before lifting its leg up to mark its territory. Sasuke scowled at it, eye twitching and turned away, a tad bit offended by the animal's actions.

"Hn," he inaudibly said as the truck entered Suna Enterprises grounds. "Infiltration phase one; complete."

The drivers got out and the guards began to help haul the cargo out. Sasuke retracted the magnets and dropped to the ground as silently as he could manage.

He turned onto his stomach and stared at the area. There were guards at their designated posts already, circulating the area. Sasuke muttered a string of curses under his breath, waiting for the area to clear out once all of the guards within his vicinity had carried their share of the goods before they could come back for more.

Once the coast was partially clear, he rolled out from the underside of the truck and immediately sprung into action, leaping onto the platform to the unloading dock and dashing towards one of the potted plants by one of the columns in order to avoid being seen. _Damn it! There are too many guards… _He thought to himself, shoving his magnets back into his rucksack. In its stead, he brought out a tube full of needles, tinged with a strong sedative. He carefully pulled out a few and waited. Sure enough, a worker shuffled in, carrying a black messenger bag.

He quickly reacted and threw a senbon at the man's pressure point located on his neck. _Perfect aim, _the Uchiha smirked to himself, watching the latter fall to the ground in a state of chemically-induced slumber. Sasuke jumped out from his spot and dragged the man out of view and to where Sasuke had hidden.

Immediately, he pulled out a key card from the man's ID and grabbed his weapons; a WM-AR4 automatic gun and a Desolate Falcon with a .50 calibre. Then, he made a run to the elevator, pulling his phone out again so he could check the time. 9:31 PM. Not too shabby.

He anticipated the elevator's CCTV cameras. Kami, nearly every elevator in existence has one. Sasuke pulled the signal-blocking device that could help insure he got to the heart of the building without leaving any sign that the building had been infiltrated. Well, except for those few moments of no signal as he went up the skyscraper.

He stepped in the elevator, watching the camera intently as the doors closed. His hand automatically reached for the button leading him to the twenty-sixth floor. There were fifty-one floors in total; the twenty-sixth would be at the very center. At this moment, he deduced that the guards were about to circulate to the eighth floor; the night-shifts started at six.

He glanced at the time again; 9:34. They should be starting their round on the new floor already. Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms as he leant against the elevator walls.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened; Sasuke stepped out, warily taking a look around. _Hn; this place looks different during nighttime._ He readied the handgun, though the safety lock was on. He didn't need a loose bullet ripping through the silence of the building and unleashing a flurry of guards upon him.

He silently crept to the CEO's office—one he used to visit _far _too many times before. Sasuke couldn't refrain his hand from shaking as he reached for the doorknob.

As he did, he found it surprisingly unlocked. He quickly crept in and closed the door—he wanted to finish the job as soon as possible.

Sasuke frowned. The office smelt like _him_.

He growled to himself, scanning the area for Gaara's safe. The documents _had _to be in the safe; nobody would be foolish enough to leave them lying around. Plus those documents definitely had to be hard, physical copies—not digital ones. He pushed away a picture of Suna hung on the wall; nothing. He searched inside the brown cabinets; nothing either. Sasuke started to get antsy.

What if the documents were at Gaara's house? And he came all the way here for _nothing_?

A bead of sweat ran down his face as he tried to explore other possibilities to where the Kami damned safe could be. The office was spotless, not a _single_ speck of dust in sight. Hence, he couldn't really tell which one of the areas had been accessed recently. An idea immediately struck him. He warily stared at the bookshelf by the window.

He cracked his knuckles and got ready to pull it out of its place. The bookshelf groaned at the movement, prompting the Uchiha to wince. _Just a little more, _he told himself, pulling it away a substantial amount of space so Sasuke could fit in the little triangle he had made, seeing that he had only pulled away one side of the bookshelf.

Sasuke smirked to himself. _Found it._

He examined the safe with a flashlight; the passcode lock consisted of letters and numbers. There was a full QWERTY keypad, along with a number pad on it. But there were only six characters needed for the passcode.

As cocky as he is, Sasuke initially entered S-A-S-U-K-E. The blue screen turned a sinister red, as it was denied. He flushed in infuriation slightly.

S-A-B-A-K-U didn't work.

He glared at the stupid safe, at a loss for what the passcode could be, arms crossed over his chest and all. He got out of his triangular cocoon and sifted through his bag, planning to detonate the fuck out of the safe right then and there with an explosive device.

Now, the guards were of no concern to him since he had gotten so _impatient_ about it. Perhaps he'd just break one of the tempered glass windows or something and jump out. And by jump, he meant to rappel down the building. All he needed was to attach the bomb to the wall by it and—

_Clack._

Sasuke's blood ran cold.

The door opened. He's been caught.

**X**

He instinctively reached for the gun he had nicked off from the man earlier and turned to face the one who had intruded on the intruder. Sasuke found himself staring at stoic jade eyes. His grip on the weapon tightened. _Gaara…_

Gaara stood there in a maroon button down dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to just under his elbows. He paired it with black slacks and black shoes. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared down at the potential threat.

The corner of the redhead's lip twitched, uncertain if it was out of happiness or irritation.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara spoke, first to break the deafening silence between them "…It's been a while."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, "Hn. How did you know it was me?"

"I've known you far too long to not recognize you the moment I see you."

Sasuke's grip on the gun tightened, gulping slightly. Gaara seemed unfazed, tilting his head to the side to a degree. "That and your hair is a dead giveaway."

"Hn," Sasuke defiantly muttered, turning away from him.

"Enlighten me, Sasuke. Why the sudden visit?" The Uchiha could hear the mockery in Gaara's tone… he _hated _it.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Sasuke retorted, glaring at the Sabaku.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be in Konoha?" The latter bitterly spat back, keeping his poker face.

"Tch," Sasuke sneered, turning away from the redhead. He tossed the gun down, crossing his arms.

"If you have the audacity to break into my office, then you better have the audacity to look me in the eye face-to-face, Uchiha Sasuke."

Onyx eyes narrowed at the redhead from within their porcelain shield. That is, before Sasuke abruptly took his neko mask off and hurled it at the wall, prompting it to shatter into pieces upon impact. The redhead stared at his actions in distaste, though still seemingly stoic.

Silence.

"You are in my office. Why is this?" Gaara quietly reiterates, taking a few steps towards the Uchiha.

The said Uchiha flushed slightly at the proximity between them. Gaara stood toe-to-toe with him, staring at him dead in the eye albeit the fact that he was the shorter one of the two. Sasuke's eye twitched, truly at a loss for words.

It was bad enough that he was caught red-handed breaking into an opposing company's CEO's office in order to extract their confidential files. He did _not_ need this. _Damn you, Itachi. You and your stupid plans,_ Sasuke mentally cursed, biting his bottom lip.

The redhead stared into Sasuke's eyes, narrowing slightly. He stared down the boy like a predator watching its prey. He eyed the Uchiha's lips, prompting the latter to freeze in his spot.

Gaara leant in towards the Uchiha, pale lips barely brushing against his. A breath hitched in Sasuke's throat as he was cornered, unable to make his escape.

But he yearned for _more_. The ghost of a kiss taunted him of what he used to have, the things they used to do. Before he ruined it all—before he lost everything he had. He craved the feeling, wanting to experience the sensation once more.

_Just once._

A mere zephyr of a kiss did _nothing _to satiate the Uchiha, to satisfy the needs awoken in him the moment Gaara had caught him red-handed. It was a _zephyr_, what he _needed _was a _hurricane_. It set ablaze the troublesome emotions that both brought them together and altogether tore them apart.

It was a vicious cycle, terrorizing whatever came across its path. Star-crossed, even.

And just like that, what had been buried six feet under in haphazard haste resurfaced. It brought along a several-month long battle of emotional turmoil with it.

He pushed his lips against the redhead's in a hungry kiss, pulling him forward by grabbing two fistfuls his maroon button-up. Gaara slammed his palms on the edge of the desk, either side of the Uchiha's narrow hips, returning the gesture with equal force, if not more.

Gaara licked Sasuke's bottom lip, asking for an entrance to which the latter eagerly granted. Their tongues tangled as Sasuke's explored the cavern of Gaara's mouth. His tongue brushed against the roof of the redhead's, memorizing every detail he could as accurate as he could muster.

A soft groan escaped the Sabaku's lips, his right hand grabbing a handful of soft, raven hair.

Before Sasuke could even savor his former lover's taste, Gaara had already pulled away, nuzzling the Uchiha's sensitive, pale neck with the tip of his nose. He ran his tongue up Sasuke's earlobe, gently biting it. Sasuke held back a moan, tilting his neck to the side so Gaara could have better access to his exposed skin.

And the redhead did just that, sending a trail of kisses down Sasuke's jawline, down the tip of his chin to his neck. The latter groaned at the sensation, wanting more. So much _more_.

Gaara bit into the sensitive skin, drawing blood as he tugged at Sasuke's troublesome turtleneck's collar. Sasuke flushed, clenching Gaara's shirt in his trembling hands. The Sabaku pulled away, lips parting and pressed against Sasuke's, his tongue delving into the raven-haired Uchiha's mouth.

Saliva dripped down from Sasuke's chin and onto his shirt. He inwardly winced at the sensation of blood rushing to his manhood, semi-hardening at his former lover's kisses.

Gaara pulled away, nuzzling Sasuke's cheek, licking the corner of his mouth. The Uchiha gulped, reaching out to touch the Sabaku's pale porcelain cheek.

He leant down and kissed Gaara's neck, tortuously swirling his tongue upon the sensitive skin. A growl came from the back of the redhead's throat, his neck instinctively arching to give him space.

He needed this. And in a sense, they both did. Sasuke reached down for the redhead's pants…

…only to have his wrist grabbed in a firm hold, halting him from proceeding any further.

A wave of confusion momentarily washed over the Uchiha's onyx eyes. _I thought he—_

"How's Uzumaki doing, Sasuke?" Gaara spat out, venom lacing every syllable uttered.

"Tch, what about him?" Sasuke asks, putting on a poker face. He was now treading on very, very thin ice.

"You fully know _what_," the redhead hissed, his grip tightening as his eyes narrowed.

The Uchiha did the same. "I fucked up—I fucked it _all _up. I know and I'm _sorry_. Kami, can't you let this go?"

"You _cheated on me_."

"It was a mistake! I was foolish then,"

"By the looks of how I just caught you in my office, it seems that you still _are _foolish."

Sasuke tries to wrench his hand away from the Sabaku. "Let me go," he growled out. Gaara did naught but pull him forward, pressing his lips against his.

The Uchiha was too… _hesitant_ to discern if Gaara was playing one of his fucked up mind games again or not, let alone deciding if he wanted to go along.

Gaara's lips trailed down from Sasuke's mouth, to his chin, and to another spot on his neck, sucking it as he pulled the turtleneck down. "G-Gaara," Sasuke grunted, grabbing two handfuls of deep red locks.

He was craving for more; _much _more than he was in the midst of receiving. Gaara abruptly pulled away. "Answer me, Uchiha."

Sasuke groaned. "Answer _what_? Uzumaki and I never were. We had _nothing_,"

"Was that 'nothing' worth what we had?" Sasuke inwardly winced. _Had._

"It wasn't! People make mistakes— don't tell me you haven't made your own too."

"Please do enlighten me, Sasuke. How the _fuck _does that justify cheating on somebody? Are you truly that foolish?"

Sasuke flushed, turning away.

Silence overwhelmed the room yet again. And once again, Gaara was the first of the two to break it.

"Look at me," Gaara whispered into Sasuke's ear, voice gravelly and hoarse.

The latter gulped, clenching his fists before he turned to look at the Sabaku.

Then, he saw it. Gaara's jade eyes, glazing over with something Sasuke had seen one too many times. The blazing intensity of lust overtook his being. He simply did not give a single flying fuck about those Kami damned documents. The papers and Itachi can go to hell. Fuck the papers and Itachi.

_Fuck… Gaara._

The throes of sexual need crashed over him like a fucking tidal wave—no, scratch that—a _tsunami_.

Sasuke firmly pushed Gaara away, turning around to shove everything off the latter's usually well-kept and precociously organized desk. Papers, pens and random documents were sent crashing to the ground.

The Sabaku could only stare. "Matsuri is going to give you an earful for that."

"I don't give a shit. Just _fuck me_," Sasuke hissed in a guttural tone filled with wanton desire—_need_. Gaara's eyes widened a fraction in both surprise and amusement. And once again, he slammed his palms down on either side of the Uchiha's face.

"…Your wish is my command," the redhead coyly whispered. Sasuke wasted no time in pressing his lips against his as Gaara lifted him up so he could set Sasuke on the desk.

Immediately, Sasuke and Gaara's fingers worked on getting their clothes off each other. Sasuke ran his lips over Gaara's slightly exposed chest as the latter tugged the Uchiha's shirt off.

Moments later, both were already undressed. Sasuke gingerly reached for Gaara's throbbing member, his own aching in arousal as pre-cum dripped down its length. Slowly, the Uchiha began to pump his hand up and down the hardening shaft, prompting it to grow harder. The redhead pushed Sasuke down onto the mahogany desk by his shoulders, his face contorting into a mix of what seemed to be like both pain and pleasure.

Gaara pressed the pulsating tip of his dick into Sasuke's aching entrance, just enough for the head to partially go in.

"_Do it already,_" Sasuke snapped, writhing in want.

A small confident smirk crossed the redhead's face. He _liked _being in control… especially like _this_. He 'tsked' at the Uchiha. "Haven't you ever heard of delayed gratification?"

Obsidian eyes narrowed at him. "Tch, you know you want this as much as I do,"

"You don't want, Sasuke," Gaara says, "you _need_."

And with that, the Sabaku plunges his entire length into Sasuke's entrance in a single thrust. A gasp escapes the latter's lips as Gaara set about a steady tempo, rhythmically pumping in and out of the raven-haired uke's depths.

Sounds of strained grunts and skin slapping against skin filled the room, mixing in with the incoherent mumblings of curse words and risqué threats only the two could hear.

Sasuke could feel his peak building up, closer and closer before he groaned, cum squirting out of his dick and pooling onto his pale stomach. Gaara soon followed, burying his face into the crook of the Uchiha's neck as he cummed, muttering a string of obscenities that could make a sailor blush.

Slowly, he rocked back and forth, riding his orgasm out. "Fuck," the redhead whispered over and over, as Sasuke just lay on the desk, groaning Gaara's name out.

The latter collapsed on Sasuke as both tried to catch their breaths.

"What was it that you wanted from my office, anyway?" Gaara had the gall to ask, lying skin-to-skin with his rekindled flame. Sasuke inwardly seethed at the fact that he's failed his mission.

"I needed to— why the hell do you even need to know?"

"I don't see why not, if you were supposed to be stealing them?"

"Touché,"

Gaara smirked.

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes, staring at the ceiling. "…I was supposed to get the blueprints of the new artillery Sabaku Enterprises was developing."

Gaara blanked out for several seconds before responding, "…You mean the neatly stacked pile of papers you shoved off my desk?"

"Fuck my life," Sasuke groaned before turning to face Gaara. "Let's have dinner together tomorrow night?"

"Such audacity," Gaara says, reaching over to push a sweaty lock of raven hair away from the Uchiha's face. A ghost of a smile crept on the Sabaku's usually deadpan face. "I will consider it."

**For my best fraaand evar **_**flippednique **_**:D Sorry if the lemon kinda sucked, it's my first time with both writing a lemon and incorporating yaoi in this fic. Review, ne? Tell me if Sasuke or Gaara acted OOC!**

**~jellydonut16~**

**P.S. Everdearest **_**flippednique**_**, SOOO sorry for the late upload, I swear, the browsers on my laptop just started working D:**

**P.P.S. This was for a challenge I had with _flippednique_ :D GaaSasu, comin' at cha mate!**


End file.
